This invention relates to monitoring systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a remote monitoring system having a centralized visual display of the status of various accessories or systems in a marine environment.
A boat has many independent accessory systems for effecting the basic operational and environmental functions of the boat. Typically, such accessory systems are located on various places on the boat that may be difficult to physically access or monitor, especially while attempting to pilot the boat at the same time. For example, accessory systems related to engine operating parameters, such as battery level, fuel level, oil level, oil pressure, and engine temperature are usually located in or around the engine. Accessory systems related to environment control, parameters such as state room temperature, potable water tank level and gray water tank level are usually located proximate to their respective systems, which, in turn, may be located anywhere on the boat.
Some have attempted to solve the problem of monitoring such systems by hard wiring accessory system monitors or sensors to a centralized display. However, having hard-wired connections to connect accessory systems to a centralized display requires the installation of cabling conduits throughout the vessel. Further, connecting multiple accessory systems to a centralized display is time consuming and expensive. Moreover, the wires are often exposed to severe weather and seawater. Such harsh elements provide a corrosive environment that shortens the life and decreases the reliability of such systems.
Accordingly, the invention provides a system for monitoring the status of various accessories, the monitoring system having a visual display of the status of accessory systems without physically having to access the various systems. As opposed to existing monitoring systems, the present invention uses wireless communication between various sensors of accessory systems and a centralized display.
At least one sensor monitors the status of at least one accessory system. A transmitter is connected to the sensor and transmits status information from the sensor to a receiver. The receiver is located remotely from the accessory system and receives the transmitted status information from the sensor. The receiver processes the information received from the sensor and transmits the information to a visual display.
The principal advantage of the invention is to provide a remote accessory monitoring system having a centralized display utilizing wireless communication.
Another advantage of the invention is to provide a centralized display that is easily accessible to the operation of the marine vessel.
Another advantage of the invention is to provide a centralized display of accessory systems that is operable in a harsh environment.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the following detailed description, claims and drawings.